


Drunken Idiot

by Hazen_Kun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Sex, Lemon, M/M, Smutty, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazen_Kun/pseuds/Hazen_Kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is relaxing in his living room, waiting for Jean. But unexpectedly, Jean is drunk off his ass. Marco prepares himself for one of the best nights of his life~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not writing..I've been busy, but! I hope you enjoy this! Disclaimer, I don't own Attack on titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Drunken Idiot**

**Marco’s POV**

 

I sprung up when I heard a bang on my door. I was originally sitting in my living room. I went to check who it was and noticed a strong scent of alcohol from behind the door. When I opened it to see who it was, the person suddenly tumbled onto my body. At first I was kinda scared to know who it was. But based on the color of its hair, and well the stature, I knew that it was Jean.

 

When he looked up, I could see his entire face was flushed. He seemed kinda pissed from the way he looked.

 

“Jean, a-” Before I could finish, I felt him grab me by the collar with one hand, close the door with his other, and pin me against the wall. I was in complete shock, as he forced his lips into mine.

 

He dove right in, remembers to attack with his tongue and making sure that all of my mouth was covered by his. I felt his arms around my neck, pulling me down slightly towards his level of height. His movements made me moan slightly. Shit, this felt really good.

 

As soon as Jean tried to pull me in closer, I grabbed his waist and made it meet up with mine. I turned hard thanks to his kissing. As soon as we stopped kissing, we separated for some air. But didn’t find this completely strange. Jean would love to always have make out sessions or have sex, but either we’re too busy, or we can’t. So, whether he’s drunk, I don’t really mind. But, for some reason he was a bit more aggressive than usual.

 

“Jean~” I whispered. He responded with a small moan back. I found it adorable/sexy, as I saw his flushed face. When I saw that he had his mouth open and with drool. Without hesitation, I forced my mouth into his. I wanted to devour him.

 

I couldn’t hold back. I pinned him against the door. I felt him shudder slightly, as I dove into his neck. Arching his neck back slightly, moaning. I couldn’t hold myself, and went under his shirt. Why wasn’t he resisting? I took it off completely.

 

Normally, whenever we’re making out or having sex, he’d pull me down, and force me to be bottom. Only on special days am I allowed to be top. I tried to remember if today we had a special event...no...not an anniversary….not a birthday...hmm...What was it?

 

I was trying to think of anything else. But the more needy Jean was getting. He went under my shirt and caressed my abs. Jean removed my shirt completely. I couldn’t help but to want to poke fun at him for attempting to arouse me more. I pushed my knee between his legs.

 

I could feel his cock getting harder. More aroused, I felt it. And I wanted to just touch him. I got tired of being stuck like this, just standing. I pulled him, separating from any other action. I pulled him into my room, locked the door, and pinned him onto my bed. His face was flushed from the alcohol. I could tell. And his drooling face was cute.

 

“Mmm, Marco~ *hic* let me be top~” He slurred. He giggled a bit, and tried to remove my hands away.

 

I couldn’t help but dig into his bare chest and attack. Jean moaned a bit, pulling my face closer. After going down to his jeans, I kissed his jeans, which left a big silhouette of his cock. He arched back.

 

“Mmm no~ Marco~” He moaned. “Shhtop~”

 

Oh damn it, don’t tempt me more~, i thought to myself.

 

I played with his zipper and pulled it down slowly, with my mouth, making sure to leave my hot breath against his underwear that was wet with precum. He moaned, not even covering it with his hands to hold back. So bold~

 

He shouldn’t ever get drunk in front of anyone else. He’s too cute!

 

I kissed his cock a bit more. He twitched a bit. I licked it a bit, but teased him by putting my mouth over it, but not touching it. He moaned louder, and pumped his hips higher. He couldn’t help but enjoy, but feel a slight pain of impatience

 

“Marco~ Don’t tease me~” Ah, crap! I tore through the underwear, leaving it broken, and pulled his pants off, along with his shoes and socks. From the heel of his foot, I kissed my way to his cock. I grabbed it gently, licked it a bit more, played with it more. He moaned a bit louder as I continued to tease him.

 

I chomped on his cock softly and nibbled on it. His head and back arching back. He pulled my face closer. With my hands, I touched gently his sack, and teased his anal hole a bit. His hands pushing me down. I couldn’t stop enjoying the sounds of his moans. His gentle voice, that I loved.

 

Ah, I looked up, he was staring down at me with a flushed face.

 

He had been panting this entire time. Without hesitation, he let his moans and groans travel through the room. I didn’t care whether the neighbors cared or not, or if they wanted to report us for being loud. But I couldn’t hide in any longer. I felt myself spread full of heat, and I felt as if I was about to cum. I could tell based off his moans, that Jean was about to cum as well.

 

“Mmh-, ah-, ngh- ah, Marco~!” He moaned out. I felt even more excited. “It feels so good~! I’m- ah~, I’ma cum-ah~!”  

 

He came on my face, but almost a split second after I came as well. Jean’s cum was all in my mouth while mine landed all over the floor and edge of the bed. I swallowed the cum.  We panted for a bit, before moving on to the next joyful event until Jean spoke.

 

“M-Marco~ I wanna be top~!! Your mine and only mine, you can’t be getting or giving to anyone else but me Marco~!” he slurred out. I was so confused as to what he meant by all this.

 

“Ah, Jean, what are you talking about?” I asked as I pinned him down against the bed.

 

“Lemme’ be top~!” He said. I was so confused. I just kneeled there shocked. I couldn’t move. I was lost. "Lemme' claim you as mine~!!"

 

He grabbed my arms up and made me get up. As I did so, I somehow ended up being under Jean. The drunk smirked at me. I couldn’t help but go back to the real world and feel him over my body. His face close to mine, nearly kissing. His hard cock against, he began to grind softly. Moaning slightly. Although, I’ll admit, it felt really good, I couldn’t stop thinking of what he was saying earlier.

 

“Je-” I tried to say, but he suddenly kissed he. Jean didn’t try to separate from me, I gave in for a moment. His drunk being made me want to attack him, eat him, and make sure he wasn’t away. But I was so lost as to why he was acting so differently.

 

When I saw that he lowered his guard, I gently rolled him over. I pinned him down. He seemed rather annoyed and tried to escape. I wasn’t going to let him. Not after telling me all that.

 

“Marco~! Let me go, I want to-” I pushed my mouth onto his so he could stay quiet.

 

“Just be quiet for a moment Jean,” I said as I separated from him. “Now, what did you mean by earlier? That I was only yours? That I can’t be someone elses?”

 

He looked away blushing a bit. He slurred his words mostly.

 

“E-Eren was talking to you, and then fooled around by touching your abs and tickling you. I couldn’t get to you, since I was talking to someone in management at the moment. A-and so, I got so jealous, and all day I was so pissed. And when I texted you to go ahead, I went n went with Armin and Thomas to go and drink. And then I just kept th- think’in that you’d be taken away by E-eren. S-so,”

 

I kissed him roughly. Oh god, he’s so adorable! I put my knee between his legs and spread them. he didn’t have any underwear or pants, so this was easier. I grabbed the Lube on the side, and quickly started getting to work.

 

With my fingers, I dove into him. I could tell he felt the adrenalin rush kick in, as He had a cute face to show me. His blushing look, along with his tired one.

 

I went to his chest and started to nibble on his nipples. I could feel him shudder and tremble a little underneath me. I looked up, and saw his eyes squeezing shut. I could hear his moans, after inserting a few more fingers in. I could hear moan out.

 

“M-ooh-ah-hah, mooore Marco~ I want you inside of me~ Ah-~ all of you~ ngh ah!” he moaned.

 

That was my last moment of self control. Oh god. I entered him quickly, I gave up on self control, I spread his legs, making sure I could see everything from the front and began to thrust into him heavily. He grabbed onto the pillows and bed sheets around us, and moaned loudly.

 

“Marco~ ah~ Ngh!” he moaned.

 

“Ah, Jean~ You're so ti-tight~” I groaned out. I could feel his insides tighten and twitch. I moved faster and quicker.

 

“Jean! AH, more~ Please give me more~!” He moaned out, clutching me now. I began to move faster. More, I needed more. “Please fill me~” I could hear.

 

“Shit!” I panted, I quickened my pace, and I could see Jean flushed face, and having his eyes rolled back. His drool and spit everywhere. His face like he was even losing control.

 

He kept repeating, it feels so good, and more, Fill me and everything. I couldn’t help but help myself. I thrusted until I felt I needed to cum, I could see that Jean could still last, but I knew I could do more. I could see tears coming out of the corner of his eyes.  I leaned down, continued to thrust into him, played with his nipples a bit, but then, whispered into his ear.

 

“Jean~ I love you no matter what. I won’t be anyone else’s. I will only be Your Marco, Jean. I won’t let anyone try to steal you away from me, hopefully, I could get the same. Jean, I love you.” I whispered. I then went to his mouth and kissed him before he could say anything.

 

“Jean~ ah~ ngh~! I’m about to cum~!” He separated from my mouth for air, and i went to his neck leaving a kiss mark.

 

I felt excitement grow from underneath.

 

“I’m about to cum to - ah~ Jean~ So~ ah~” I came, along side with him, who shivered and trembled as he came and as I left my cum inside of him. I fell on top of him. Tired.

 

“Marco,” He panted, holding onto my neck closer to his chest.

 

“Jean, I will always love you no matter what. I’m yours, and your mine, I’m not going to let you be taken away. I could see you thought I’d let anyone take me. But that’s not true.” I hugged him

 

i hugged him closely, making sure that he didn’t have any doubts on me. I could hear sobbing from above me. It was Jean of course, and he looked kinda happy. I felt my heart beating fast. The more I wanted to do, the more I became like a beast.

 

I kissed him to calm him down. “I’m right here Jean, I’ll always be by your side.” I gave him a small smile.

 

He nodded his head a bit, I kissed him again, and that led to a few more rounds. The next morning we stayed asleep for a while. We stayed in each other’s minds, and refused to let go. When Jean woke up in my arms, I could feel him nudge me a bit. He looked angry. And rather disappointed in me, although I questioned why, since he kept moaning, and asking for more. I knew he was a good top, and that he’d feel amazing entering me, but...sometimes I would love to be top as well.

 

“Good morning Jean~” I whispered. I gave him a quick kiss. He blushed a bit.

 

“Good morning,” He grumbled. I wanted to kiss him so much at the moment and leave his lips swollen, but I didn’t want to be bashed.

 

“So about last night. I’ll say it again. You're all I ever need, Jean. Your mine, just like I’m yours. I’m never going to let anyone else have you, nor the other way around. Its okay to want me more, i don’t mind being top every time. I thought you might want to hear that.” I gave him a soft smile, his face steam full of red.

 

“E-eh!?” He stuttered. He was blushing and everything, I thought it was beyond adorable. Seems I was right, he forgot completely of what happened last night.

 

I grabbed his face gently, and kissed him. Making sure that he wouldn’t feel wrong. But this was a longer kiss, and I used my tongue for it. I pulled him closer. I could feel him shiver a bit and moan a little into my mouth.

 

As we separated, i could see the blush expand. Aw~ So cute~ I thought to myself. I kissed him a bit more before he started to turn away from me.

 

“Marco~ Let go~ I want to get up” he whimpered a bit, as I could see his bulge grow, along with him getting red. I didn’t let him escape as he was about to leave the bed. I grabbed him from behind, and with one hand grabbed his cock, teasing it, and the other playing with his nipples. I slowly nibbled at his neck.

 

His face was blushing so much, and i found it beyond adorable. I just couldn’t hold back. I played with his cock a little more, made him whimper, as I only played with one nipple at a time. And also left marks all over his neck. I enjoyed myself a little more as I could start to hear moans from him, and more shivers and trembles. After a while, we both came. Then the morning rode on as we continued what we did last night.

 

Jean, however, was a bit more embarrassed, and a lot shyer than in the night. When we finally stopped. I gave him one last kiss on his swollen lips.

 

“I love you Jean,” I whispered.

 

“Love you too, Marco~” he moaned out, as he still felt his orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it sounds rushed! Hope that you enjoyed. Make sure to check out my second fanfic account "Hazen Yano" on fanfiction. net!


End file.
